Perfect Snogging
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: A mandatory movie night and a strangely titled film causes some odd results. Dasey. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: ****I was really bored at school this morning and I thought of this. I recommend 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' it is awesome. I didn't think I would like it until I saw it at friends. I've seen it three times and it's still hilarious every time. Pieces of the movie are in bold. **

**WARNING: ****Contains some spoilers for Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging,**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own life with Derek or Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, **

"So, what are we watching tonight," Derek asked, placing the popcorn on the coffee table, "it better not be some sappy romance movie, I almost barfed after the last one."

George and Nora had decided on a mandatory movie night once a week after a fight caused some damage to a rather expensive item.

_Flashback._

Casey was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, flicking through the channels. Derek ran down the stairs and tried to grab the remote but Casey held it firmly and Derek did not let go.

"Der-ek, I am in the middle of watching something," she shouted, pulling the remote towards her.

"No you weren't, you were channel hopping. I need to watch Hockey," Derek retorted, pulling the remote back towards himself, pulling Casey to her feet.

They pulled it back and forth between them, while they continued to argue until the remote slipped out of their hands. It flew toward the brand new Flat screen television and hit the screen causing a large crack and the screen to go black.

"What is going on in here," George shouted walking into the room. He saw the TV and glared at them.

"She did it," Derek shouted pointing at Casey. She glared in his direction.

"I don't care, you two are in so much trouble," he shouted.

They were both grounded for a month after that and their parents decided they have to spend more time together to work things out, along with paying for a new television.

_End Flashback._

"We're watching 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'," she said. She laughed at the look on his face. "It's a British romantic comedy, Der."

"O-kay," he said skeptically, sitting down beside her on the couch. Casey pressed play on the DVD player, and the movie started. "What in the hell is she wearing," he said, laughing at the large green ball of a costume she was wearing.

"She's a stuffed olive, now shut up and watch the movie," she whispered, not looking away from the screen, smiling as Georgia ran down the street.

**Georgia: Libby, stop putting Angus in the fridge.**

"You know if we had a cat, Marti would probably put it in the fridge too," he whispered, quietly laughing. Casey smiled at the thought of Marti trying to push a cat into the fridge.

"Eww," they both said as they seen the drool after Peter's kiss. Casey was leaning against him now and her head was on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice or else, he didn't care.

"He kind of reminds me of you, Der," she said, giggling.

"Hey, I don't drool, I am the best kisser in the school," he stated, looking mock offended, crossing his arms across his chest,

"You keep thinking that, D. What I meant was that he kisses a lot of girls and doesn't mean it either," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I mean it sometimes, now shut up and watch your stupid movie," he said reaching for more popcorn, looking back towards the movie.

**Georgia: Look, I can't go out with you because… because… because I'm a lesbian.**

Casey spat out her lemonade and started laughing, Derek just smirked, "Nice, you should have done that with Truman," he said, smirking.

"Hey, I got him to stop stalking me… eventually," Casey giggled. Truman was a jerk and Casey broke up with him the first chance she got. Then he started begging her to take him back, until he finally gave up after Derek punched him in the face. "Thanks," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," he said smiling, they stared into each others eyes until they realized what they were doing and both awkwardly stared back towards the screen. "If I hadn't punched him and he didn't stop, would you have told him that you were?" he whispered, smirking.

"Probably, if it had to come to that," she smiled, reaching for more popcorn.

**Georgia: Dave, what's the first thing you notice about a girl?**

**Dave the laugh: Well, most lads would say eyes, but they're lying. It's the nunga nungas.**

**Georgia: What? Why do you call them nunga nungas?**

Dave the laugh: Well, when you grab hold of one and then let it go, it goes 'nunga nunga nunga'."

Derek laughed. "Of course you would laugh at something like that, you're such a pig," she giggled.

"Aw come on, admit it you thought that was funny too," he said looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was funny… is that really the first thing guys notice about a girl," she asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Uhm… not really, I mean I can't speak for every guy in the world, its not usually the first thing I notice," he replied awkwardly.

"So what is the first thing Derek Venturi notices in a girl?" she asked smiling at him.

He sighed, "I guess it would be their face," he replied, looking back to the TV.

"Maybe you aren't as much of a pig as I thought were, you still have pig like qualities though, such as your eating habits, the knife and fork is there for a reason, Derek," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Case, its pizza, you don't need to use cutlery eat it," he said defensively, "and you don't need to eat a burger with them either."

When the movie ended they didn't move. Casey was still resting her head on Derek's shoulder and Derek was resting his head on top of hers. "So, do feel like throwing up after that," she asked quietly.

"Nah, I'm good as long as I don't have to see the drool again, the girls around here are lucky they have me to make out with," he stated, causing her to laugh.

"How do you know if you are the best kisser in the school? I doubt there is a girl that has kissed every guy in school that could clarify that," she said.

"Yeah well, the opinions of the girls I've kissed seem to say I'm a good kisser," he retorted, smirking at her.

"How do you know Noel isn't a better kisser?" she said, smiling back at her.

"Well, I'll just have to find out then," he said and he kissed her. Casey was shocked but after a few seconds she responded forgetting who she was and whom she was with. It was the best kiss she had ever had.

He pulled away first, "so, is noel any better than that?" Derek asked. Casey looked down and Derek pulled her face back up to his and kissed her again. Pulling away, "I asked you a question, Case,"

"Shut up, Derek," she shouted, making him smirk.

"Nope, not until you admit it," he said, he stated kissing her neck, "come on, Case," he said between kisses, "I'll stop, when you answer my question, that is if you want me to stop," he whispered in her ear.

"You're better than Noel," she whispered, she could feel his smirk against her neck.

"What was that?" he said playfully.

"You are a better kisser than Noel," she said, looking down. He got up and walked towards the stair but she stopped him.

"I never said I wanted you to stop," she said shyly, he walked back towards her, pulled her in and kissed her more passionately than before. Her fingers tangled themselves involuntarily in his hair.

"No girl can resist my perfect snogging," he said, when they pulled away.

Casey giggled, "that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard," she said and leaned back in for another a kiss.

"You know you love it," he replied between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, less talking more kissing," she said, pulling his face towards hers once again.

Well that was a really weird. Sorry for any OoC'ness, Review!

**-Victoria.**


End file.
